This invention is generally directed to olfactory stimulation and therapeutic devices and more particularly to a method and apparatus for delivering various aromas and essences, or a combination of essences and aromatics to an individual for purposes of olfactory stimulation and or therapy wherein the supply of aromatics can be regulated and controlled to provide for an optimization of treatment, therapy, mood alteration, and for use with various forms of entertainment, including virtual reality, games and simulations.